Moving On
by xana4
Summary: When she finally manages to look around, she is shocked to discover she's alone, naked and in a bed that doesn't belong to her. Making a huge effort, she tries to remember just what events led to this. Densi


**AN: He's another one-shot that just wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried. I hope you guys like it. And there's something I need to tell you before you start reading. I'm considering that first base is French kissing, second base is feeling each other up (above and below waist), third base is oral and fourth base is the final act. Enjoy ;-)**

The bright sunlight streaming through the open curtains of the bedroom wakes her up from a deep slumber. She opens her eyes but closes them just as quickly when the light makes her head start to ache.

Kensi fights against the huge headache she feels when she first opens her eyes and tries once again, this time much slower.

The pounding headache is still there, the clear sign of a hangover, but she knows it will be better in a little while.

However, when she finally manages to look around, she is shocked to discover she's alone, naked and in a bed that doesn't belong to her.

Making a huge effort, she tries to remember just what events led to this. It all started 24 hours ago, on her usual Saturday lunch with her mother.

_Flashback_

_Kensi parks outside her mother's house and gets out. The sun is shining brightly and the weather is warm. _

_She always loved her mother's neighborhood. It's the typical neighborhood where you picture kids running around, women meeting to talk about everything and men taking care of the garden. She can't really be jealous of that lifestyle because she likes what she does and wouldn't want to try this. She was born and raised to the kind of life she has at the moment. _

_Kensi starts walking to her mother's door, noticing that her red roses are beautiful. Her mother must have been taking good care of them. She opens the door and gets inside. _

"_Where are you, mom?"_

_Her mother's voice answers her a second later. "I'm in the kitchen, honey."_

_Kensi takes her jacket off and goes to meet the older woman. Anna is cutting some vegetables, an apron on top of her clothes, her dark wavy hair tied up in a ponytail and a smile on her face. Her eyes lighten up when she sees Kensi, who gives her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing an apron and putting it on. _

"_How are you, sweetie?"_

_Kensi starts helping her mother and they make small talk, talking about their weeks. Kensi can't tell her nearly as much as she wants to hear but Anna is happy with whatever her daughter can give her. They have a pretty close relationship, given the circumstances. Anna left Kensi's father when Kensi was only two years old and got married to another marine. Kensi has a step-brother, five years younger than her. She resented her mother for years but, now, she got over those issues and has a great relationship with her._

_Kensi looks at the clock after a while and notices that John, her step-brother, is late. Well, he's later than usual._

"_Mom, where's John?"_

_Anna shrugs. "You know your brother. Hey, did you notice the new neighbors, across the street?"_

_Kensi shakes her head. "They finally sold the house?"_

_Anna nods and starts washing some dishes. "I haven't seen them yet but Clara said they're a very nice couple with two twin boys."_

_John walks in two minutes later. Actually, he storms in with an angry look on his face. "Have you seen the new neighbors?"_

_Kensi frowns and gives him a playful punch on the arm. "You haven't seen me in two weeks and that's the first thing you say to us?"_

_John gives her a sideways hug before going back to his previous conversation. "Have you seen the new neighbors or not?"_

_Anna shakes her head. "Clara told me they have twin boys but I haven't seen them yet. What's going on?"_

_Before John can answer them the doorbell rings. He turns to his mother. "The two of you stay here. I'll take care of this."_

_And, with that, he walks away in the direction of the door, leaving the two women in the kitchen. However, Kensi is not the type of person to do as she's told in situations like this one and walks to the living room, to see what's going on, despite her mother's protests. _

_And what she sees there shocks her. John is talking to Jack, her former fiancé who left her without saying a word. She can hear them talking but she's sure Jack can't see her. _

"_Look, John, I just want to talk to your sister."_

"_You've had years to talk to her and you never did. In fact, you left her without leaving as much as a stupid note. You have no business talking to my sister. Now, get out of here because my dad will be home soon and he hates you just as much as I do."_

_Jack looks towards the house and sees her there, frozen in the middle of the room. So, his next words are directed towards her. "Kensi, we need to talk."_

_Kensi turns away from him and walks back to the kitchen. As soon as she does that, she hears John slamming the door and rushing after her. _

_The rest of the day goes by a lot faster than what she thought it would. When it's time for her to go home, Kensi bids them all good night and goes to her car, promising John she doesn't need him to walk her there._

_But she regrets saying that as soon as she reaches her car because Jack is there, waiting for her. It's too late to turn back around and she figures that the faster she talks to him, the faster she can leave. _

"_Kensi, we need to talk."_

"_You've said already."_

_He sighs and gives a step forward, in her direction. "I need you to give me a chance to explain myself. We both need closure."_

_Kensi lets out a sarcastic laugh and opens her car door. "I want to have nothing to do with you."_

_Jack nods. "I'll see you next weekend, then."_

_He walks away and she drives home. She realizes that he's right. They'll start running into each other every single weekend. But, for some reason, that doesn't bother her nearly as much as she thought it would._

_She decided, however, that this is a good night to go to a bar and have some fun. It's only when she's sitting there, a drink in her hand and a man she couldn't care less about next to her, that she figures she could use some nice company instead of the jerks that only have one goal in mind._

_She grabs her phone and calls the only person she can count on for things like these. He accepts, without a question, and a few minutes later her partner is walking towards her with a grin on his face. _

_Deeks leans down and gives her a peck on the lips, just to show every guy eyeing her that she's his and his alone. She isn't but she doesn't mind pretending she is. It's a nice feeling._

_Deeks orders himself a beer and turns to her. "So, you want to tell me what happened?"_

_Kensi sighs and tells him everything. He's her partner and, in the past few months, he started to become a lot more than that. She knows his feelings for her go way beyond those between two friends and she can't say she doesn't feel the same way. However, it felt like there was something holding her back. Tonight, though, it seems that there is nothing on their way, nothing holding them back._

_After she finishes, he looks a bit shocked and concerned. "Are you sad?"_

_It's only when he asks her that she finally realizes this is it. This is what was holding her back. And, now that she saw him and found out that he moved on, she feels free. She feels lighter, calmer, more relaxed and definitely ready to solve this 'thing'. _

_So she answers him. "No, I'm happy. Now that I know that he moved on, I can move on too."_

_Deeks smiles at her and Kensi takes that as her cue to do something. And she does. She leans in and…that's the last thing she remembers. _

_End of flashback_

Kensi looks around once again and finally realizes where she is, now that her memory is not as fussy as it was before. She's in Deeks bedroom and the shirt on the floor belongs to him. That still doesn't explain why she's naked and why she's alone but it's a start.

And she knows all her questions will be answered when a shirtless Deeks walks in the bedroom with two cups of coffee in his hands. His hair is all over the place and he's moving slowly to keep the noise to a minimum but relaxes when he sees that she's awake.

Deeks sits on the bed next to her and hands her the coffee, after leaving a sweet kiss on her lips. She takes a sip of the steaming drink and feels her headache starting to vanish slowly.

Then, she turns to him. "Did we…"

She trails off, knowing that he understands her question. Deeks smiles but shakes his head, sitting back against the headboard so she can rest her head on his shoulder. "No, we didn't. I wanted you to be able to remember our first time together."

Kensi can't help but smile at his sweetness. However, she can't help but state the obvious here. "I'm naked."

She lifts her head from his shoulder to see the grin on his face. "So was I when I woke up but it was second base only, I promise. I tried to resist you but I just couldn't." (read AN)

Kensi shakes her head and lies back down on the bed. Deeks takes his pants off and joins her under the covers. They stay there, wrapped in each other's arms all morning.

And, the weekend after, she takes him with her to her mother's house.

There's nothing holding them back, now. She finally got her closure without even talking to Jack.

She knows that Deeks loves her with all his heart, and that's enough for her. Because, even though she can't say those words quite yet, she loves him too.

And that's all she can ask for.

**X**

**X**

**Do you want to know what happened during that night?**

**Do you want to know what happened after they both cured their hangovers?**

**I might consider writing one-shots (M rated) with those two things, if you guys want me to.**

**Let me know with either a PM or a review.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
